


Anything For You

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Creature Fic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Vampire Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Their annual Halloween meeting didn't go as planned, but it's not necessarily a bad thing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 163
Collections: Mermaids Werewolves Veela — Oh My! A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "How do we keep getting into these situations?"
> 
> "Eleven years of friendship and I still don't know."
> 
> This piece was written for A Creature Harmony Halloween Competition hosted by Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work. Thank you to my beta for their work on this piece.

“You going out tonight?” Lavender asked, wiping the sweat from her brow. 

“Not really,” Hermione answered, glad that her shift was over. It always seemed like Halloween was the busiest night on the Third Floor at St. Mungo’s. Every person in the world was messing around with potions for the holiday. “Good luck, Lav, you’re gonna need it.”

Lavender groaned. “I don’t know how I got stuck with the night shift,” she grumbled.

“You owed me like seven favours,” Hermione teased, sticking her tongue out at Lavender. “I’ll see you tomorrow night.”

“Have a good night!” Lavender said, waving Hermione off before heading off to check on the first patient waiting to see her.

Hermione checked out and headed towards the Floo, eager to get home. She loved her job at St. Mungo’s, but some days were harder than others. However, passing the blood lab, she paused, remembering that she might need a few phials. Slipping inside, she sneakily grabbed two and shoved them in her pocket. When she knew the coast was clear, she continued on her way to the Floo. 

The phials clinked in her pocket as she walked, and she hoped that no one would hear them. Arriving at the fireplace, she quickly Flooed home, letting out a relieved sigh. She had just enough time to change before she was due to meet Harry at Godric’s Hollow.

Every Halloween, the two of them would meet at his parents’ graves. She didn’t see Harry much… Not since he had been changed.

Four years ago on an Auror mission, Harry had been attacked by a clan of vampires. He had almost died, but the change had taken him over, essentially saving his life.

Ginny had ended things with him at that point, and most of the Weasley family had pulled away. Despite them being okay with Bill being a partial-werewolf, apparently Harry being a vampire was too much for them to handle. 

Hermione, however, had stayed true to her friendship with Harry. Finishing up, she grabbed her wand and the phials, ready to Disapparate to Godric’s Hollow. 

When she arrived, she quickly made her way to the graveyard. She smiled when she saw that Harry was already there. 

“Hey!” she greeted him, smiling. 

Turning, Harry grinned. “Hermione.” He said her name softly, a sweet caress on the evening breeze. “Did you bring some blood?” 

“Yup,” she said. She always brought blood when they visited - that way, Harry wouldn’t feel the need to feed on her. He stepped towards her swiftly, pulling her into his arms into a tight, bear hug. 

Hermione froze when she heard the cracking of glass and felt the blood seeping into her coat pocket. 

“Shite,” Harry said, pulling away. “Hermione, I-” He licked his lips, the scent of blood filling the air.

She looked down at her cardigan, seeing the dark red stain. "How do we keep getting into these situations?" Hermione asked, looking at him. She laughed awkwardly. It seemed like no matter what, the two of them always ended up in troublesome, potentially dangerous situations.

"Eleven years of friendship and I still don't know,” Harry replied, his voice tight. “Hermione, I don’t think I can resist-” He took a step towards her, looking wary.

“It’s okay,” Hermione said. “I… You can feed on me.”

Harry’s fangs became visible when he heard her words. “Hermione,” he nearly groaned. 

"I'd do anything for you, Harry," she said softly.

Harry licked his lips, taking a step towards her.

“Let’s just go back to my place!” she said quickly, grabbing him and Disapparating back to her flat.

Harry was upon her in an instance, having backed her against the wall of her bedroom as soon as they landed. "Are you positive, Hermione?” He looked at her warily. “I don’t know if I could stop if you change your mind,” he admitted.

"I trust you," Hermione whispered, her heart beating loudly in her chest. The arch of his brow told her that he could hear the pace of her thumping heart. “You’re my best friend, Harry, and I know you would never hurt me.” Truthfully, she loved Harry and more than just as her best friend. She would do this for him in a heartbeat, over and over again if he needed it. She would do _anything_ for him. 

Harry lowered his mouth to her neck. His breath was cool, sending chills down her spine. Hermione let out a small gasp as she felt his teeth puncture her neck. Immediately, she began to feel dizzy. She sagged slightly against him, grateful for his strength as he held her up. 

She surprised them both when a soft moan escaped her lips a moment later. The arousal she felt between her legs had been completely unexpected. Looking into Harry's dark eyes once he moved away from her neck, she was surprised to see what she thought was desire. "Harry?" she whispered nervously. 

"What is it you need, Hermione?" he questioned, his tone light. One of his hands gently caressed her side as he pressed against her warm body. A small smirk was on his face - as if he knew this would have happened.

“Harry,” she whispered, "I want you.” 

Harry kissed her, both surprising her and exhilarating her. She returned the kiss eagerly, uncaring that she could taste her own blood on his lips. It sent a rush of desire through her. She quickly deepened the kiss, ecstatic that they were finally crossing the line from friends to something more.

He unbuttoned her jeans with ease, pulling them and her knickers down in one swift motion. His hand was between her thighs seconds later, lightly stroking her slit. Hermione groaned as Harry tugged on her lower lip. 

Harry kissed his way to her neck, lightly nibbling at her sensitive skin before he drank from her once more. When his fingers found her clit, she nearly died.

The lightheadedness overtook her once more. She swooned in Harry’s arms as the pleasure built within her body. Each stroke of his fingers on her clit sent her closer and closer to reaching completion.

“Fuck me, please,” Hermione begged, needing more. Her fingers gripped the front of his robes tightly. “Please, Harry. I need to feel your cock inside of me. Please.” She looked at him pleadingly.

“If you’re sure, Hermione,” he replied, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss once more as he undid his own trousers. Hermione’s fingers attempted to help, pulling at his clothing in a desperate attempt to feel his cool skin.

“Please, please,” she begged. Her body tingled in anticipation as Harry grasped his cock. In one swift motion, he picked her up and pinned her against the wall, sliding himself inside of her. “Fuck,” Hermione cried out in pleasure. “Harry, yes!” she cried out.

Harry groaned. He kissed her passionately as he began to fuck her, his thrusts hitting her deeply with every stroke. He bit down on her lower lip, drawing blood. “You taste so good, Hermione, Merlin,” he groaning, licking the blood from her lips - something she never expected to find sexy, but she did.

“Harry,” she murmured, almost delirious with pleasure. She gripped his shoulders tightly. “Merlin, yes!” she cried as he fucked her harder.

He slipped his hand between their moving bodies, his fingers lightly teasing her clit once more. “You make the most beautiful sounds,” Harry said, his eyes burning with desire. “I want to see you come undone on my cock, Hermione. I’ve dreamt about this moment for years.”

His words were too much. She came with a cry, her inner walls clamping down on his cock tightly as she cried out his name, “Harry!”

His movements grew hurried, and he increased his pace, thrusting into her quickly. “Hermione,” he groaned as he reached completion as well. The two of them rode out their orgasms, clawing and grasping at each other wildly. When finished, Harry carried her over to the bed and laid her down upon it. He joined her, trailing his fingers along her bare body as he took in the sight of her completely naked.

“I love you,” she whispered in admission. 

Harry kissed her eagerly. “I love you too, so much.” He rested his forehead against hers. “I can’t offer you much with how I am though, Hermione.”

“I don’t care,” Hermione told him. “You being a vampire never stopped me from being your best friend, and it won’t stop me from loving you, either.” Her words were firm, leaving no room for argument. 

“If you’re sure,” Harry said.

“I am, now shut up and kiss me again,” Hermione quipped. “We have years of sexual tension to work through.”

Harry laughed before rolling over and covering her body with his.


End file.
